Chronology
by Championship Vinyl
Summary: AN ONGOING COLLECTION OF DRABBLES. Once upon a time, while everyone was betting on one boy and one girl, there was another boy and another girl in the background. This is their story.
1. The Pursuit

.

**WHAT AM I DOING. I have no idea. The muse snuck into my brain in the middle of the night, stole through a window and took me hostage. Oh, well. At least she feeds me.**

**So, I present these drabbles. Bite-sized relationship snippets. 100 words each. A documentation of the origins/journey of Esplanie. Some fluff, some hotter fluff, some whump, some angst, some etcetera. Other characters DO APPEAR. **

**Do I own Castle? No, not so much. Get on with it, peaches.**

.

.

1)

She wasn't late because she was sick. She was late because she was hungover - yet another horrible date with an early ending. She just wasn't going to _say_ that.

By the time she arrived at the morgue, Beckett was already there, along with her new partner. Soulful, puppy-dog eyes and a Harrison Ford smile; clearly full of himself and his overhyped Latin charm.

"Dr. Parish, this is Detective Esposito," Kate said.

"'Sup, how do you do," he offered.

He was _very_ easy on the eyes. She just wasn't going to _say_ that.

"Like _you'll_ ever know," she sassed him.

.

.

.

2)

She didn't like coffee.

It took a while to gather enough signals to cement his guess, but now Javier would've bet cash on it. She never expressed interest in the cappuccino machine, nor jealousy over takeout cups. If Lanie Parish had wanted coffee, she would've made it known. She simply didn't bat an eye at the stuff.

So what _did_ she like? That took more work: months of reading little clues in her personality.

The morning he set a Vanilla Chai Tea on her table, the look on her face was evidence enough he'd done well. He walked away grinning.

.

.

.

3)

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon."

"There's a greater chance that I will go out with Mr. Grayson here after he gets up off this table. Now keep movin'."

Lanie expected him to shrug and retreat toward the double-doors. Instead, he surprised her, casting a shadow over her scalpel work. She looked up, noting just how close he was leaning.

"Name one good reason why not, and I'll go."

Oh, _now_ her mind decided to take a sabbatical. Finally, she argued, "Because we work together."

But he didn't go. "I said a _good_ reason, Doc. Gonna take a little more than _that_."

.

.

.

4)

Cynical, maybe, but light days were always the worst for cops. More paperwork than anyone knew what to do with. It was almost four-fifteen already when Ryan wheeled up to his desk.

The Irish cop backhanded his shoulder. "Jenny got us sweet reservations, bro. Center court."

First boredom, now bragging. "So?" Esposito griped.

"_So_, there's room for you too. Plus one… Jenny's got this work friend she thinks you might be into."

Esposito leaned back, considering. Game yes…date, no. He liked someone else.

"You in or what?"

"…Thanks, but nah."

He had to prove himself on this one.

.

.

.

5)

The team didn't hit many 'cop bars' once Castle bought The Old Haunt. Lanie was secretly glad, when she joined them: the Haunt's easy atmosphere did them all a world of good.

Tonight, she nursed a martini, listening to Beckett's tale of a fire-escape chase gone awry. They all laughed at the punchline. Periodically, Lanie caught Esposito's gaze.

Did that mean _he_ was staring, or was _she_?

Another martini materialized at her elbow. "I didn't order this," Lanie protested.

"Compliments of the bar," the waiter smirked, then he retreated.

Behind his beer, Esposito wore the face of pure innocence.

.

.

**So there's the first five for ya. I think batches of five is reasonable. I'll update this whenever I come up with more of them, all chronological - really, I'm just posting this since I feel guilty about lagging on updates. XP**

**14 or older? Interested in a Castle RPG? Go check my profile for info. That said, I would adore some reviews. They make everything better. (And if you get specific with your thoughts, which I would ADORE, please tell me which drabble you're talking about? XD Thanks.)**

**More to come. ;)**

.


	2. The Catch

.

**Felt like whipping up another batch! Here's the next five. Enjoy 'em. : ) Oh, and number nine borrows from episode 3x13, "Poof! You're Dead."**

.

.

6)

A smarter man, he realized, would've probably given up by now. Javier Esposito had never claimed to be a smarter man.

The rest of them had already cleared out. Two beers under his belt, he was still clear to drive, and he noticed Lanie readying money for her tab. Suddenly, he didn't want her to leave. The impulse won.

"You need a ride?"

Lanie shook her head. "I'll get a cab."

Yet he stood. "I'll walk you out."

Once outside, Javier was secretly pleased to find it was pouring rain.

The good doctor bit her lip. "…That offer still open?"

.

.

.

7)

If you'd asked her, she couldn't have explained how it happened. All she knew was that she started it, too curious after all this time to care about where it might end.

She'd invited him upstairs. They kissed, hungrily, and she tasted the beers he'd put away, down to the brew. He didn't look or feel anything like she'd imagined without a shirt on. Not good… _Better_. The further she went, the less patient her curiosity.

"We can't let them know about this," she ripped away long enough to manage.

"Deal. Shh." And Lanie found herself back against the wall.

.

.

.

8)

He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

Actually, '_what_' was the wrong word. It was closer to '_who_.'

Lying awake, he went over it all…even in his most _adventurous _imagination, the night had never been slated to go quite like this. It wasn't technically _supposed_ to happen. But…of course, that made it exhilarating. It was brand-new; uncharted territory within familiarity. Which made it irresistible.

And, it was Lanie. And she… She was a _phenom_. And that made it addicting.

It was right about then that Javier knew he could get used to this. Something had started tonight.

.

.

.

9)

It wasn't until a routine conference with Caskett that the first slip-up presented itself. Naturally, since Lanie was a pro at this, it was Javier's dumbass fault.

She was mid-toxicology report when she heard it. "_Oye_, _chica_!"

Eyes widening, Lanie spun around. _Ohhh, no. Not now._ Not _now!_

"I was in the 'hood and I thought we should talk about the - "

"Tests! That you had me run," she covered quickly. "They're in the back, I'll go get 'em." She was fairly sure the daggers from her eyes would disintegrate his soul.

He was damn lucky he was cute.

.

.

.

10)

"…Food."

That was the first word she'd said in almost an hour. Unless you counted…well. Nevermind. Javier turned his head toward her, brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"You can't _tell_ me you're not hungry after that."

…_Damn_, _she's amazing_.

"I'll call in takeout."

Lanie closed herself in the bathroom while he found his phone and dialed. It was only at the answer that his eyes widened, and the best he could mumble was "Uh, nevermind." He hung up, and Lanie sauntered back into the room.

"What happened?"

Javier coughed sheepishly. "Meant to hit Remy's. I hit Ryan."

Now _that_ was close.

.

**A few people have expressed interest in the possibility of my bending the 100-word limit on some of these. My response to that is this: I'm flattered that you want more! But part of the challenge, for me, is making these mini-stories fit into 100-word boxes. You see? The challenge makes it interesting. And hopefully providing me some growth as a writer. ;) So, no, none of these will ever be more than 100 words long. But I SUPER-appreciate the interest! Love all of you. ^^**

**As always, information about my Castle RPG forum is free for the taking, in bold font on my profile - and we still need someone to play Lanie, people, so don't be shy! ;) I would ADORE your reviews, as always, and if you choose to be specific (which I adore double!), please don't forget to tell me the number of the drabble you liked best/whatever. Thank you everyone. ^^**

.

.


	3. Trial And Error

.

**Felt like throwing some more out there. (Remember, at this point, their relationship is still new and secret.) Number 12 makes a reference to episode 1x02. Don't mind me. Go on now.**

.

.

11)

It dawned on Lanie during a chat with Kate about a stinger she'd used on Castle.

"Told him I'd cuff him next time it happened," the detective had smirked. "He practically fainted."

Innocent or not, it sparked Lanie's mind. Beckett wasn't the _only_ one with cuffs.

Her boyfriend had them too.

Suddenly, the workday felt endless.

That night, Javier came over. "Damn," he exhaled. "Took forever to sneak outta there… Whatchu doin'?"

Lanie grinned deviously, admiring the decidedly badass quality of the handcuffs she'd just swiped from his belt. "Get comfy, Detective. I'd like to try my hand at interrogating."

.

.

.

12)

"I do not understand how you do that."

Javier fastened his jeans and crossed the room for his shirt. They'd overslept again. "Do what?"

"Just _not wear underwear_ like that."

He shrugged. "It's - "

"Seasonal. I've heard."

"Just a habit I picked up when I was stationed. The less on you out there, the better. What's it matter?"

Lanie was suspiciously quiet. When he looked her way, a wicked smirk waited on her lips.

"Fair enough…" Then she slinked past him, whispering, "Just keep in mind today…you're not the only one who can go commando."

Oh.

_Oh._

She was good.

.

.

.

13)

"Javier, I mean it." Lanie flipped through her notes as she walked. "We're at work. Unless it's a medical issue, it can wait."

Undeterred, he ducked ahead to lift the yellow tape for her. "Okay, okay. I didn't wanna bring it up, but I got somethin' on my chest that's really botherin' me."

"Mmhm." Her lips pursed skeptically, arms folded. "Let me guess; a confession that you just can't live without me."

"No, a shirt. But I hoped you could take care of that."

Shaking her head, she kept walking. "I knew I smelled a pun comin' a mile away."

.

.

.

14)

His phone chimed mid-interrogation. With a steel glare and a "Don't move," Javier stepped out into the box.

Which was thankfully empty, because once the pic downloaded, he almost started choking.

Right away, he hit her speed dial. It rang twice.

"_This is Dr. Parish._"

"Are you _naked?_" The pitch of his voice was downright embarrassing.

Hers was not. "_Not at the moment, but I see you got my message._ _You okay, Detective?_"

"You did this on purpose."

"_It's_ _possible…_"

"Cruel. _Evil_ woman."

"_I'll see you at eight._"

Yes, she would. If the cardiac arrest didn't get him first.

.

.

.

15)

The bed shifted. From behind, he tucked his arm around her middle. "…Y'know what we should do?"

"Hm?" Lanie pivoted - and knew that look immediately. "Oh. Not tonight."

"Deny it, I dare you," Javier teased.

"_No_, I mean, _not tonight_."

Every male on earth knew that tone. Wrong week to argue.

"…Oh." A pause. Then: "Well, we _could_ always…?"

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon, we _never_ - "

"It's intentional."

"How come?"

Lanie fixed him with a stare that threatened to eliminate the option permanently.

"…On second thought, how 'bout we just surf Netflix."

"Better. Keep _that_ up, and we'll talk on your birthday."

.

.

**So there's that batch! XD I have the next two batches semi-thought-out, so it shouldn't be quite as long a wait this time. (Though this IS still just an "update when I feel like it" story. That's the beauty of drabbles; they're like mini oneshots with no cliffhangers.) XD**

**Like always: if anyone's into joining any roleplay forums, there's more information toward the middle of my profile page, so go check it out. **

**Not many people are even reading this, anyway, but if some of you could take a second and leave a review, I'd really love that. I love hearing the parts people like best. (Just make sure I know which drabble you're talking about.)**

**More to come.**

.


End file.
